Sagas vocaloid
thumb|318px|The Evillious Chronicles - Saga de los 7 pecados Capitales Las''' Sagas Vocaloid '''son grupos de canciones de un mismo autor y con una secuencia determinada. Saga Abre los Ojos / Cierra los Ojos Autor: Ankari *Gumi Megpoid - Cierra los Ojos *Hatsune Miku - Abre los Ojos Saga Acute / ReACT Autor: Kurousa-P *Hatsune Miku, Luka Megurine y Kaito - Acute *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len - ReACT Ver artículo completo: Saga Acute / ReACT Saga AkuMa Autor: UniMemo-P *Kagamine Rin y Len - Pretty Panties ☆ Aku MaRin *Kagamine Rin y Len, Megurine Luka y Kaito - Pretty Fundoshi ☆ Aku MaLen *Kagamine Rin y Len - Pretty Panties ☆ Aku MaRin Ep. 0 (Precuela) Ver artículo completo: Saga AkuMa Saga Alluring Secret Autor: Hitoshizuku-P *Kagamine Rin y Len - Alluring Secret~Black Vow~ *Hatsune Miku - Alluring Secret~White Vow~ Ver artículo completo: Saga Alluring Secret Saga Benzene Autor: Owata-P *Kagamine Rin y Len - Benzene *Kagamine Len - Nitrobenzene *Kagamine Len - Paradichlorobenzene *Kagamine Rin - Antichlorobenzene *Megurine Luka - Toluene Ver artículo completo: Saga Benzene Saga Blaze/Alive Esta saga trata de como dos grupos de batalla (Vocaloid vs Otros) se enfrentan y descubren varias mentiras Autor: Sforza_t y Death-Ohagi *Hatsune Miku - Blaze *Kasane Teto -Alive Saga Undertaker of Blue Rose En esta saga las 3 canciones pertenecentes las cantan KAITO, Rin y Len Kagamine Autor: Mayuko *Undertaker of Blue Rose *Engraver of White Chisel *Grim Reaper of Red Thorns Saga Brother is Worried Autor: Suke-P *Kaito - Brother is Worried *Hatsune Miku - I'm worried about my brother Saga Clockwork Lullaby Traducido como "Arrullo de Relojería" (o a Cuerda), es una serie de canciones que aunque parecen no estar relacionadas entre si, todas comparten la melodía "lu li la" de la primera canción. Parte de "Las Crónicas del Mal", esta serie de canciones se desarrolla en paralelo a las Saga de los Pecados Capitales. Autor: Mothy *Kagamine Rin - Clockwork Lullaby 0: Wordplay *Kagamine Rin - The Clockwork's Lullaby *Hatsune Miku - Clockwork Lullaby 2: Little Garden Girl *Kagamine Len - Clockwork Lullaby 3: Re birthday *Kaito - Clockwork Lullaby 4: Heartbeat Clocktower *Kagamine Rin y Len, Megurine Luka - Clockwork Lullaby 5: Chrono Story *Meiko, Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len, Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo y Gumi - Clockwork Lullaby 6 - Capriccio Farce *Kaito, Kaai Yuuki - Clockwork Lullaby 7: Handbeat Clocktower Ver artículo completo: Saga Clockwork Lullaby Saga Clover Autor: Innisfree *Kagamine Rin - Clover *Kagamine Len - Daisy *Kagamine Rin y Len - Cherry Blossoms Saga Color Chronicle Autor: Maya *Kaito - Guardian Blue *Meiko - Red Reflection *Kaito y Meiko - Color Chronicle Ver articulo completo: Saga Color Chronicle Saga del Fin del Mundo Autor: Shuujin-P *Kagamine Len - A Ray of Hope *Kagamine Len - New Millenium *Kagamine Rin y Len - Utopia Ver artículo completo: Saga del Fin del Mundo Saga del Misterio y Solución Autor: Hinata Haruhana *Kagamine Len - Nazotoki *Kagamine Rin - Nazokake Ver artículo completo: Saga del Misterio y Solución Saga de la Desaparición En esta Saga se encuentra la ruta del -HAPPY END- (Hatsune Miku No Tomadoi - No Shoushitsu - No Gekishou, en esta ruta Miku vive) y la ruta del -DEAD END- (Hatsune Miku No Tomadoi - No Shoushitsu - No Shuuen - Division → Destruction Of Hatsune Miku, en esta ruta miku muere, es destruida) Autor: CosMo-P & GAiA *Hatsune Miku - Hatsune Miku No Tomadoi *Hatsune Miku - Hatsune Miku No Shoushitsu *Hatsune Miku - Hatsune Miku No Shuuen *Hatsune Miku - Division → Destruction Of Hatsune Miku *Hatsune Miku - Hatsune Miku No Gekishou Saga Do Vocaloids Dream of Doomsday Bird? Autor: Sasakure-P *Kagamine Rin - The weekend is coming! *Megpoid Gumi - Our 16-bit Warz *Megurine Luka - The Wanderlast *Hatsune Miku - Hello, Planet *Hatsune Miku - Sayonara, World End Ver saga completa: Do Vocaloids Dream of Doomsday Bird? Saga DWC Cuenta la historia de un circo en lo profundo de un bosque en donde los artistas son gente deforme. Autor: Machigerita-P *Hatsune Miku - Steel Cage Princess *Hatsune Miku - Wide knowledge of the late madness *Kagamine Rin y Len, Hatsune Miku, Kaito - Dark Wood Circus *Hatsune Miku - Blue Ice Castle *Hatsune Miku - Red Swamp Bottom Ver artículo completo: Saga DWC Story of Evil Cuenta la historia de una caprichosa princesa junto a su hermano y sirviente. Debido a la popularidad de la saga cuenta con varias canciones fanmades, parodias y derivados. Autor: Mothy *Kagamine Rin - The Daughter of Evil *Kagamine Len - The Servant of Evil *Kagamine Rin - Regret Mesagge *Yowane Haku - The Daughter of White *Kagamine Rin y Len - Twilight Prank (precuela) *Hatsune Miku - Wooden Girl ~1000-Year Wiegenlied~ *Kaito, Kaai Yuki - Handbeat Clocktower *Kagamine Len - Kept Waiting For A Response Ver artículo completo: Story of Evil Saga For a Sick Boy-/For a Dead Girl+ Autor: Yuyoyuppe-P *Megurine Luka - For a Sick Boy - *Megurine Luka - For a Dead Girl+ Saga Girl and Boy Es una serie compuesta por MyGOD-P, mezclando por Anmerutsu-P, ilustrado porvarios dibujantes como Suzu. La canción compuesto por cinco canciones conKagamine Rin y Len Kagamine como los vocales y los principales héroe / heroína de la historia. El PV corto es en realidad un 52 paginado doujinshi titulado "chica conoce a chico, chico deja a chica" por Suzu y está disponible para su compra en Toranoana de 1.200yenes. Autor: MyGOD-P *Kagamine Rin & Len - Suiside Girl / Silent Boy *Kagamine Rin & Len - Sing Girl In, Sing Boy For *Kagamine Rin - Canvas White / Girl To Boy *Kagamine Len - Colorful Wall / Boy To Girl *Kagamine Rin - The Sun Is Burning, You're Looking For Saga Hakamairi Autor: Mayuko *Kagamine Rin - Hakamairi *Kagamine Len - IriamakaH *Kagamine Rin y Len - Hakaokuri no Uta Saga HOPE/Despair Autor: Yuyoyuppe-P *Hatsune Miku - HOPE *Hatsune Miku - Despair Ver artículo completo: Saga HOPE/Despair Saga Imitation Black Esta saga, que se ve influenciada directamente por el movimiento Visual-kei en cuanto a música y diseño, nos presenta un triangulo amoroso entre dos vampiros y una humana, el cual va evolucionando tras cada canción. Es también un tributo al teatro Kabuki, el cual esta compuesto solamente por hombres, incluso para los papeles de mujer. Esto lleva a muchos a afirmar que esta saga no esta de ninguna manera relacionada con el fanservice yaoi, pero esto se puede desmentir en la cuarta parte de esta saga (Lovelessxxx) en que Kaito y Gakupo se relacionan romanticamente, siendo ambos hombres, independientemente de que Len lo sea o no. Por el fuerte cambio de contexto se tiende a desligar a Setsugetsuka y Arrest Rose de esta saga, pero relacionando repetidas metaforas es posible encontrar claras conexiones. Quizá las dos mas relacionadas, tanto lírica como visualmente sean Imitation y The Lost Memory (donde se repite una escena en que los tres se ven unidos por lazos, asimismo, el vestuario en blanco de Len, corresponde con el vetido blanco que usa en Imitation -se ve en el segundo verso y en el puente musical-). Setsugetsuka esta basada en los cuentos de Ise (Tales of Ise). Autor: Natsu-P *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Imitation Black *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Fate: Rebirth *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Setsugetsuka *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Lovelessxxx *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Arrest Rose *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - The Lost Memory Ver artículo completo: Saga Imitation Black Saga Journey Of The Hero Yuusha no Tabidachi Autor: Billy *IA - Journey Of The Hero (Yuusha no Tabidachi) *IA - Journey Of The Hero Part 2 (Yuusha no Tadibachi Part 2) *IA & Hatsune Miku - Journey Of The Hero Part 3 (Yuusha no Tadibachi Part 3) *IA & Hatsune Miku - Journey Of The Hero Part 4 (Yuusha no Tadibachi Part 4) *IA & Hatsune Miku - Journey Of The Hero Part 5 (Yuusha no Tadibachi Part 5) *IA & Hatsune Miku - Journey Of The Hero Part 6 (Yuusha no Tadibachi Part 6) *IA - Journey Of The Hero Part 7 (Yuusha no Tadibachi Part 7) Saga Kokoro Kiseki Compuesta por 3 canciones cuenta la historia de un científico y su creación. Autor: Toraboruta-P *Kagamine Rin - Kokoro *Kagamine Len - Kokoro Kiseki (video respuesta) *Kagamine Rin y Len - Kokoro - Kokoro Kiseki Ver artículo completo: Saga Kokoro Kiseki Saga Kokoro Another Compuesta por tres canciones cuenta la historia de un científica y su creacion, siendo una saga parodia de ''Kokoro Kiseki, ''en donde Rin es la científica y Kaito es su creacion. La cual, se podria decir que tiene un significativo mas emotivo que la saga original. Autor: Sunigohito & Toraboruta-P *Kaito y Gakupo - Kokoro Another -Lambda Organ- *Kagamine Rin & Len - Kokoro Another -Lambda Organ- Episode ZERO *Kagamine Rin & Kaito - Kokoro -Yet Another- : Ver articulo completo: Saga Kokoro・Another Saga Ladies First Saga que se refiere a una relacion romantica entre Luka y Miku Autor: OSTER Project *Megurine Luka - One More Kiss (Sweet Ann Coros) *Hatsune Miku y Megurine Luka - ♀ Ladies First ♀ (Sweet Ann Coros) Saga Linaria Autor: Niito-P *Hatsune Miku - Linaria *Hatsune Miku - Linaria Parte Saga Lycieratia La serie Lycieratia es una serie de canciones populares producidos por Nanami-P, e ilustrado por Marie y mariwai. Se dice que la serie tendrá alrededor de 12 canciones, y esas 12 canciones será lanzado como un álbum más tarde. Todas interpretadas por Kagamine Rin & Len La historia probablemente viene de El a = Sirle (Yo estoy aquí, y voy a seguir para hacer girar / cantar hasta el final) el punto de vista. Todo era de color blanco puro, hasta que El Sirle = "creó": Sein (azul), moorie (verde), has sido (el viento), LEM (luz), y ter (sonido). Todo era un sueño, se dio cuenta, se habrá ido después de que ella se despierta, pensó. Sin embargo, ella era feliz en Lycieratia. El = Sirle entonces vio a una chica con el pelo largo dorado y ojos azules. Desde que la vio a la diosa visitó el mismo lugar de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, El = Sirle y que "niño" era diferente. El = Sirle tuvieron que salir a Lycieratia. Ella le consuela y dice "no estás solo". Ella va a seguir cantando. Su mensaje final a su era; Autor: Nanami-P *Kagamine Rin & Len - Prologue *Kagamine Rin & Len - Dideh o Shasta (The Fifteennth Bouquet) *Kagamine Rin - Harmonia *Kagamine Rin & Len - Memoria (Hate no Mori no Memoria) *Kagamine Rin & Len - Lycieratia Saga Maid Star Traducido como "La estrella de las doncellas" (o La estrella de las sirvientas de limpieza) es una serie de canciones interpretadas por Kagamine Rin e illustradas por Hiro Tamura. La serie enrealidad tiene solo dos canciones, aunque la adiccion de nuevos personajes sugiere que podria ampliarse a futuro. La relacion que guarda entre si las dos canciones es la de una estrella habitada por puras Maids, siendo Rin la princesa. Autor: Katahotori-P *Kagamine Rin - S.O.S From The Maid Star *Kagamine Rin - Rendezvous From The Maid Star Ver articulo Completo de: Saga Maid Star Saga Nameless O también llamada la saga sin nombre, son una serie de tres canciones compuestas por ColorfulHorizonsP e interpretadas por Clara y Megurine Luka, las cuales cuentan la relación entre un agricultor y un pescador de Cádiz. Autor: ColorfulHorizonsP *Clara & Megurine Luka - Muse Among The Muses *Clara & Megurine Luka - Lights from Nowhere *Clara & Megurine Luka - Anthem for the Silent Souls Ver articulo completo: Saga Nameless Saga Original Sin Autor: Mothy *Hatsune Miku - Moonlit Bear *Kagamine Rin y Len - Abandon Excerpts Moonlight *Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin y Len - Chrono Story Ver artículo completo: Saga Original Sin Saga Prisoner / Paper Plane Autor: Shuujin-P *Kagamine Len - Prisoner *Kagamine Rin - Paper Plane Ver atículo completo: Saga Prisoner / Paper Plane Saga Proof of Life / Soundless Voice Autor: Hitoshizuku-P *Kagamine Rin - Proof of Life *Kagamine Len - Soundless Voice Ver artículo completo: Saga Proof of Life / Soundless Voice Saga Putin-P o Numtack05 Autor: Putin-P (プーチンP) Primera Parte *Kagamine Rin - It's the End! *Kagamine Rin y Len - Don't Leave me Alone *Kagamine Rin - All Together *Kagamine Rin y Len - From a Dream's Point of View *Kagamine Rin y Len - I'll Give you Chocolate! *Kagamine Rin y Len - Under the Cherry Trees *Kagamnine Rin - It's Happyness *Kagamine Rin y Len - Hand me the Rope *Kagamine Rin - It's the Beginning! Segunda Parte *Hatsune Miku y Kagamine Rin - The Magic Heresy *Kagamine Rin - The Day of the Decisive Battle *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len - Not Together *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len - If We Meet Again *Kagamine Len - Stealing is a Doctrine? *Kagamine Rin - No Need to Worry! *Hatsune Miku - In the Unseen Night *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len - The Eyes that Don't Vanish Tercera Parte *Kagamine Rin - Murdered! *Hatsune Miku y Kagamine Len - Nothing *Hatsune Miku y Kamui Gakupo - So We Meet Again *Megurine Luka - Yet I Want to Sleep! *Kagamine Rin - Farewell to the Dream *Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Another Side of the Mirror *Megurine Luka - Let's Take a Trip! *Hatsune Miku - For you, For me *Kagamine Rin - Who's the Liar? *Hatsune Miku - Don't Interfere, alright? *Megurine Luka - In my Heart, A voice *Hatsune Miku - In my Heart, A voice O *Hatsune Miku y Kagamine Len - A Place to Chat Cuarta Parte *Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - The Broken Mirror *Kagamine Rin - Goodbye to You *Hatsune Miku - With the Invisible you Saga Seven Deadly Sins ﻿Una serie de historias que giran en torno al tema de los pecados Capitales. Cada canción tiene un Vocaloid asignado, un objeto y un pecado capital. Autor: Mothy *Kagamine Rin y Len - The Daughter of Evil / The Servant of Evil (Soberbia) *Meiko - Repulsive Food Eater Conchita (Gula) *Megurine Luka - Tailor Shop of Enbizaka (Envidia) *Kamui Gakupo - The Madness of Duke Venomania (Lujuria) *Kaito - Judgment of Corruption (Avaricia) *Hatsune Miku - Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (Pereza) *Megpoid Gumi - Aún en proceso (no es The Last Revolver ya que no tiene nada que ver con la saga) (Ira) Ver atículo completo: Saga Seven Deadly Sins Saga SiGrE / Dreamy Cherry Blossoms Autor: Satou Haruo Shishuu Yori y Suzuki-P *Kagamine Rin y Len - SiGrE *Kagamine Rin y Len - Dreamy Cherry Blossoms Saga Spice / Rip=Release Autor: Ryuusei-P *Kagamine Len - Spice! *Megurine Luka - Rip=Release Ver artículo completo: Saga Spice! / Rip=Release ﻿Saga Synchronicity Separados cuando eran bebés, Len se embarca en una búsqueda de su hermana perdida, que fue elegida como diva cantante que mantiene dormido a un poderoso dragón en un antiguo reino. Autor: Hitoshizuku-P *Kagamine Len - Looking for you in the sky. *Kagamine Rin y Len - Paradise of Lights and Shadows. *Synchonicity 3 - "No Publicada aún" Saga The Evilious Chronicles La saga que compila todas las demas sub-sagas así como la mayoria de los trabajos del author Mothy (Akuno-P) en una sola línea de tiempo. Ambientada en la región de Evillious, en el continente Bolgiano, la saga gira en torno a los 7 Pecados Capitales liberados luego de la ruptura del Pecado Original, cometido por Eve Moonlit. La historia de 1000 años cubre los distintos eventos causados directa o indirectamente por estos, en donde distintos grupos y personas buscan reunirlos por sus propios intereses. Autor: Mothy *Saga Evil *Saga Clockwork Lullaby *Saga Seven Deadly Sins *Saga Original Sin Saga The Girl's Fantasy Cinema Autor: CosMo-P y GAiA *Megpoid Gumi - Runaway Boy and Lost Girl *Hatsune Miku - Nun & Idol Girl *Kamui Gakupo - Dr.Realist *Kamui Gakupo y Megpoid Gumi - The Lost Girl and the Meteor Gentleman *Megpoid, Megurine Luka y Rin Kagamine - The Childish Girl and the Grown-Up World *Hatsune Miku - Adventure Girl and the Miniature Garden Game Ver árticulo completo en: The Girl's Fantasy Cinema Saga Virus Resistance Autor: Minus-P *Kagamine Rin - First Virus Resistance Episode: Assault *Kagamine Rin - First Virus Resistance Episode: Drifting Down *Kagamine Rin - First Virus Resistance Episode: Restart Saga Why You Don't Call Me Yet? Autor: Live-P *Kagamine Rin - Why You Don't Call Me Yet? *Kagamine Len - Why You Don't Call Me Yet? *Kagamine Rin/Len - Why You Don't Call Me Yet? Saga Shizennoteki-p Autor:Jin *IA-Headphone Actor *Hatsune Miku-Mekakushi Kodo *Hatsune Miku-Heat-haze Days *Hatsune Miku e IA-Konoha No Sekai Jijou *Hatsune Miku-Mekakushi Koudo *IA-Imagination Forest *IA-Kirisagi Attention *Hatsune Miku-Artificial Enemy Categoría:Música Categoría:Saga